Just Like You
by mahiru
Summary: Kagome is yet again the new girl at school. But what happens when she gets on the bad side of one of the most popular guys at school? And why does she keep getting this reaccuring nightmare?


**Just Like You**

AN: first fanfic so please be supportive and give some constructive criticism if you want to. It probably won't be very long. I don't know how long a regular chapter is supposed to be so it might be a bit short...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...at least not yet:D

'Thinking'

"Talking"

noise

I think that's it for now...

"...SLIGHTLY CLOUDY WITH SUNNY BREAKS THROUGHOUT THE DAY..."

CRACK

"Who in their right mind would turn an alarm clock on so freaking loud!"Kagome said to herself as she crawled slowly out of her bed. She looked around her new room. There were still a lot of boxes to be unpacked and everything was scattered all over the floor. The only things in the entire room that were unpacked were her bed and dresser with all of her clothes.

"I guess I have to get ready for school," She grumbled, "don't want to be late on my first day."

Kagome grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and was out in minutes. After her shower she chose an outfit, probably not the best choice for a good impression though. She wore dark blue jeans. Not too tight but not loose and a short sleeved black tee that said "my parents think im studying" in red writing. She didn't put on any makeup, she didn't need any, and she left her hair down.

"Mom," Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs, "what's for breakfast?"

"Is toast good," her mom asked " We still need to go grocery shopping so we don't have much food yet."

Kagome sighed "Toasts fine" She grabbed her breakfast and ran out the door deciding to get there early.

It wasn't actually the first day of school. In fact, the school year was almost half over. It was mid-November and the leaves were just starting to fall of the trees. They crunched under Kagome's feet as she walked towards her new school, Shikon High.

'I wonder if I'll make any friends," Kagome thought silently to herself, "I hope so, otherwise school will be pretty lonely."

Coming into highschool at the beginning of the year is one thing. It's easy to make new friends because everyone's new but, coming into high school almost half way through the year is another. Everyone already has their own group of friends and noone wants intruders.

Kagome arrived at the school minutes later. Noone noticed her and she just walked through, invisible.

'It's probably better that noone notices.'she thought

But Kagome was wrong. Someone had noticed. He wasn't someone you'd want to notice you though but, he was the type of person who noticed everyone. His golden orbs followed Kagome all the way to the door where she went inside.

"Inuyasha," Someone called from the other side of the parking lot, "Inuyasha over here!"

Inuyasha slowly turned his gaze over to the girl calling his name. Kikyo. She always appeared at the worst moments. Why couldn't she just leave him alone for one minute! He sighed and walked over to her.

"What do you want Kikyo," Inuyasha asked impatiently, "I haven't got all day spit it out!"

Kikyo turned her eyes to the floor nervously. In truth, she'd had the biggest crush on Inuyasha since the beginning of the year.

"Um well...you see...the fall dance is coming up and," Kikyo paused seeing if Inuyasha would get what she was trying to ask and just answer but, it seemed Inuyasha was a little more dense than everyone thought. Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Kikyo to just come out and say what she wanted. He knew of course, (not so dense eh?) but for some reason he enjoyed watching Kikyo squirm with embarrassment. "Well?" Inuyasha said to get her to finish.

"Um, well, I was just wondering..." Just then the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell' Inuyasha thought while he walked quickly towards the big blue doors.

'200...210...220..222! Finally found my locker!' Kagome hastily opened it up and sorted everything onto shelves. She had to hurry, it had taken her longer than she expected to find her locker. "Great! I'm going to be late on the first day of school. What a perfect first impression!" Kagome mumbled sarcastically.

Kagome had thought finding her locker was hard but, she had no idea how hard it would be to find her class. She only had four classes a day. Two in the morning and two in the afternoon but, they were each seventy minutes long! Talk about boring!

Quickly, Kagome walked along the halls, searching for the right room! She peeked in room after room hoping it was the right one. Eventually it was. She creaked the door open and everyone looked her way.

"Aahhh, Miss Kagome, you finally decided to join us!" Her teacher, Mr. Sayoto asked her.

Kagome nodded and said, "I got lost."

Mr. Sayoto nodded, understanding completely. It was a very large school after all. "Well class, it seems we have a new member to our little club," the class all laughed at how he referred to the class. They weren't in grade two anymore, "Miss Kagome Higurashi, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself."

It wasn't supposed to be a question, just disguised that way and Kagome knew it. 'What the hell, I've already made a horrible impression, I might as well stick to what I've got so far.' she decided.

"No," Kagome said, plainly meant as a challenge, "I wouldn't."

Mr. Sayoto was surprised to say the least. He wasn't used to this kind of behaviour. He was the kind of teacher everyone loved(sometimes).

"Um, well ok then. Take a seat next to Sango Taijiya," He pointed towards the back right side of the classroom.

Kagome looked over. The girl he was pointing at was wearing a plaited jean skirt with a bright pink striped belt, a bright pink off the shoulder t-shirt, pink shoes, and pink eye shadow. She even had her hair up in a high pony tail with pink scrunchies.

Kagome's eyes widened. She had never seen any one person wear so much pink in her entire life! Everything about this girl screamed 'PREP' in Kagome's mind. She glared at the teacher. He was obviously doing this because of the way she reacted to him. It was obvious from the smug look on his face.

"Is this suitable Miss Kagome?"He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Of course," Kagome grit out, "it's perfect!"

Inuyasha had hurried to get to class on time today. Last time he was late he had detention for a week. He slowly wandered to the back of the class and sat down next to Miroku. Miroku was leaned over talking to Kagura about something that was obviously exciting. As soon as Miroku noticed Inuyasha was there, he sat back with a wide goofy, grin on his face.

"What is it," Inuyasha asked, knowing it had something to do with some girl.

"There's a knew girl at school and guess what!"

"What," Inuyasha asked, already knowing he was going to say she was in their class. Honestly, he was getting predictable.

"She's in our class!" Miroku replied excitedly.

Just then the door creaked open and a head peaked in. It was the girl he had seen walking in the school that morning. She looked around and as soon as she spied the teacher walked in.

"Aahhh, Miss Kagome, you finally decided to join us!" Mr. Sayoto asked her a little too cheerfully. Inuyasha groaned. All he wanted to do was get this class, his least favourite, over with but, she wasn't helping it along and he hated her for that.

Inuyasha watched the exchange between Mr. Sayoto and the new girl with little interest until Miroku leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Look! He's putting her beside Sango!"

Inuyasha did look and she was next to Sango, and she didn't look too happy about it.

Today was Sango's pink day and apparently, she had a lot of pink clothes.

"Hi! My names Sango! It's nice to meet you Kagome!" Sango said to Kagome a little too cheerfully for her taste.

Kagome just smiled sarcastically and ignored Sango completely. It was going to be a long year if she had to sit next to 'Miss Smiles" for most of it. A long, lonely year it seemed.

Kagome completely ignored everyone, even the teacher, for most of the class. She never knew that people staring at you could be so unnerving but, she managed to ignore them. Except for one. Someone, would not stop staring at her. She was starting to get mad. Why couldn't they just leave her alone!

Kagome spun around yelling, "What the hell in your problem! Do you always stare at peoples backs?"

Inuyasha just stared back dumbstruck. That bitch just yelled at him the 'Almighty' Inuyasha, in front of the entire class! "Wench! What gives you the right to walk in here and start yelling at people!" Inuyasha fumed.

Kagome stomped up to him. Furious, she slapped him hard in the face.

This time, Inuyasha just sat there. He didn't know what to do. Noone had ever hit him before, noone. He had always been taught it was wrong to hit girls but, what are you supposed to do when a girl hits you? At that moment Inuyasha swore he would make life for her at this school a living hell. He had his ways.

Mr. Sayoto stood there tapping his foot angrily.

"Both of you, detention!"

An: There it is...it was a little longer ...but I forgot to save some of it and it got deleted as I was uploading so I had to rewrite it and it's a bit different.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
